A Phone Call
by iluvtodance
Summary: Chuck's departure has left Blair completely heartbroken. This takes place after Chuck leaves the notorious note on Blair's pillow. BXC
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl**

Blair gazed out of her New York penthouse and saw the beautiful skyline of New York. She marveled at how beautiful it looked this time of night. As she looked up at the stars, she could feel a few tears fill up her eyes. Blair took a deep breath. She fingered the note in her hand as she allowed the tears from her eyes to fall slowly down her cheeks.

"Why," whispered Blair, "Why do you do this to me Chuck?" Her heart began to beat just a little faster. It has been three days since Chuck left her and Blair has never been the same since. Ignoring the calls of her best friend Serena, Blair has refused to leave her house. She couldn't will her legs to move out of the apartment and into the bustling streets of the city—at least not without Chuck by her side.

Blair let out muffled sob as fresh new tears cascaded down her cheeks. She desperately looked up at the stars. She sniffled as she tried to blink back the tears that were falling rapidly. Blair Waldorf was a mess.

Clutching her stomach, Blair tore her eyes away from the window. She took a few small steps toward her bed and picked up her cellphone. Breathing in deeply, Blair checked her phone for any messages. _Three voicemails—Serena, one new text—gossip girl, Chuck—nothing. _

Blair brought up a shaky hand as she attempted to wipe the remaining tears that glittered her wet cheeks. She couldn't call Serena in this condition and If gossip girl had anything to say about Chuck then she might just lose it. Throwing her cell phone aside, Blair fell on top of her bed. She covered her face in her hands trying to stifle the loud, sobs that were escaping her lips. Blair remained there on her bed crying helplessly, when suddenly her cell phone began to ring. Blair peeked through her eyes to glance at her phone, her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't be disappointed again…

Stretching out a quivering hand, Blair grabbed her cellphone. She gently wiped her eyes in order to get a clearer vision of the cellphone's screen—the name Chuck glared at her.

Without even giving it a second thought, Blair quickly opened the phone.

"Chuck," greeted a very shaky voice, "Chuck…sweetie please talk to me." Blair's voice was in complete agony, which Chuck could detect over the phone.

Blair strained to hear the sound of his voice, but she could only hear the booming sounds of music in the background. He seemed to be at a club.

"Chuck," begged Blair, "Please talk to me."

Chuck's heart broke as he heard the voice of the girl he absolutely loved over the phone. He didn't know why he decided to call her…it only brought more pain.

"Chuck?" asked the vulnerable Blair Waldorf.

Chuck grabbed his shot from the bar and devoured the harsh liquid in one gulp. "Blair…"breathed Chuck.

At the very moment Blair heard the voice of Chuck, her heart seemed to quicken in pace and happiness filled her heart. "Chuck," Blair cooed, "Oh Chuck, I've missed you so much." Blair gripped her phone tightly, "I love you so much."

The weight Chuck has been feeling over his heart was somewhat lifted as he heard Blair's sweet words, and the darkness that had overcome his mind had begun to clear. The effect Blair Waldorf had on him was astounding.

"Blair,"relpied Chuck shakily, "I—I'm so"— He struggled to finish his sentence.

Blair shook her head violently as she gripped the phone even tighter. "No Chuck. Please you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand." Her voice shook, "I'll always understand."

Tears made their way into Chucks eyes, but Chuck violently wiped them away. "Blair you don't deserve this…I shouldn't have called."

All of the happiness Blair had felt suddenly vanished. Her world came crashing down once again. "No," exclaimed a desperate Blair, "Chuck you should have called. You called because you need me. Where are you?" She was now pacing her room. "Please tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"No." Replied Chuck harshly. "I'm not coming back I can't…"

A lump filled Blair throat. "Chuck don't…please"—Blair sobbed, "Don't you love me?"

A pain shot through Chuck's heart as he heard the utter devastation in Blair's voice. One stray tear fell down Chuck's cheek but this time he didn't bother to wipe it away. "Blair please…I do—god you know that I love you more than anything."

Chuck let a sigh of relief as he finally confessed his true feelings. It actually made him feel relieved and it almost made him forget about his—father. Again…the pain of his father's death came flooding back into Chuck's thoughts and he suddenly turned bitter. "This doesn't change anything." He spat out harshly. Once again—Chuck Bass decided to hurt the girl he loved.

The smile that graced Blair's tearful face—once she heard Chuck's love for her—was now gone. She could hear the coldness in his voice...and it broke her heart. "No," she cried, "Chuck don't shut me out."

It was too late. Blair heard the sound of a phone click and then silence. Chuck Bass had run away from her…again. Blair Waldorf let her tears fall. Collapsing slowly to the ground, Blair wondered how she ever got into this mess—oh right—she fell in love with Chuck Bass. It was a dangerous thing.

**This is my first Gossip Girl fic so please let me know what you thought about it! I love Chuck and Blair by the way and I want them to be together so badly but for some reason the writers like to angst out their relationship—which is kinda what I did here lol. Please review!**


	2. A Gut Instinct to the Butterflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl the Series or the show**

Blair's discarded cell phone lay still in her limp hand. The tears she had been crying for the past hour were not failing to fall and her sad sobs never ceased. Blair thought that Chuck was going to come back to her, but she was wrong. She sniffled as she wrapped her shaking fingers around her cell phone once again. There was no one she could call. Serena was on vacation with her greasy haired boyfriend Aaron and Nate was completely in love with Vanessa and undoubtedly hanging out with her. Blair gulped heavily as she thought of the one person she so desperately wanted to call…

Suddenly her cell phone rung and the bright, blue light flashed. Blair quickly looked at the screen to see a name she was not expecting but hoping would call her again…

Chuck sat at the crowded nightclub, completely miserable. He sat gravely at the bar and stared off into the distance. He had another shot by his hand, but he didn't drink it. All Chuck could think about was the complete utter and pain he felt in his heart. He was so used to feeling empty these couple of days that the brief joy he felt only moments before completely shocked him. It was because of her… He lowered his head into his hands. Foreign tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill over. If there was one person he needed right now it was Blair. Chuck roughly wiped his eyes clear of any tears, before grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number. He needed to figure this out, but not alone.

"Hello," choked out Blair. She was too afraid to say anything more to him.

All Blair heard was the sound of heavy breathes. Her heart was thumping so loudly that it felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest.

"Chuck please"—Blair began to whisper before she was cut off with two words that would change the rest of her life…

"Marry me," Chuck whispered hoarsely, yet so vulnerably that Blair thought she would faint right there.

Feeling began to make way into her legs, her arms didn't feel so numb, and her stomach was filled with a bounty of butterflies. Blair believed she was going crazy. "Chuck." Started Blair, "I—oh my god." She sat down on her bed once again.

Chuck gripped his phone tightly and took a deep breath, "Blair are you there?"

The sound of his voice snapped Blair out of her state of shock. Blair knew she was not thinking rationally at all but she was so much in love with him that her heart just burst at the idea.

"Yes!" she exclaimed breathlessly as a smile tugged at her lips and she wiped the tears away. "Yes Chuck a million times yes!" Blair couldn't believe herself.

For the first time in what felt like months, Chuck Bass formed a smile. "Yes?" he asked uncertainly.

Blair stood up once more in order to walk to the window and look up at the stars. "Yes." She breathed, "Yes."

Chuck rubbed his eyes and fought off the urge to jump in excitement. There was still a deep sadness that hovered over his heart, but he had try as hard as he could to focus on this. "Look Blair," he rushed, "I want you to pack a suitcase and go to the airport as soon as possible. I booked a flight for you and it should be leaving in about two hours. A driver will come pick you up and he'll tell you where to go."

Blair's mouth opened up in shock, "Chuck…you mean get married now?"

Chuck's small smile faltered, "Why you were expecting to wait?"

Blair took a deep breath, "Well it's so sudden…" The thought struck Blair. She _was_ eighteen…and what better way to help Chuck through this tough time then to be by his side constantly—as his wife.

"Never mind," said Blair, "I'll get ready."

Blair began walking towards her closet. "Will you be waiting for me at the airport?" She grabbed her Coach suitcase and threw it open.

Chuck's mouth twitched into a small smile, "Of course."

Blair stopped putting clothes in her suitcase. "I love you Chuck. Everything is going to be alright."

He felt a deep pang in his stomach, the wounds from all the week's past events still haven't healed. "Yeah," his voice was strained, "I—I'll see you soon." He paused. "I love you."

Blair's heart soared, "Bye Chuck." She hung up her phone. Pausing for a moment to let her heart settle, Blair continued packing. She had only a half an hour to pack and tell Dorota that she's going out…for a little while…

Chuck hung up his phone and took a deep breath. He tapped the bar to get the bartender's attention. He motioned for the bill. He had to make more phone calls. Everything had to be ready for when Blair got there. Chuck looked through his address book and took note of all of the important names he needed to call. He struggled to focus on his mind staying clear of any dark thoughts. He didn't realize how badly he needed Blair until this moment. He made himslef focus on what he needed to do… It was a good thing that he was Chuck Bass because he needed to pull a lot of strings to make a wedding happen in Bangkok tonight…

**Oooh! This is exciting lol:) This twist on the story totally came to me and I had to write more to this original one shot… I know this idea is kind of out there, but whatever I love it! Now only if it happened in the show! Please review and thank you so much to all those who have reviewed already! I really appreciate it! **


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

Blair gazed out of the small plane window. She could barely make out anything but the dark sky. Slowly she leaned her head against the window. She still couldn't believe that she was on a plane to Bangkok and was going to get married. A flurry of butterflies invaded her stomach as she thought about marrying Chuck—at this moment she felt as if nothing would make her happier. Only a few months ago, Blair and Chuck were both tiptoeing around their true feelings and it seemed as soon as Chuck's father died their relationship turned into something more personal. Blair finally fell admitted her love to Chuck Bass.

She smiled softly as she thought about marrying him. The situation was crazy and she knew it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about how everyone will react… Her mother was on her honeymoon with Cyrus and had no idea of the shock she will find when she comes home. Blair placed her chin on her hand and pondered the idea of everyone finding out. Serena will definitely flip…she might even be angry. Blair frowned—her mother and Cyrus would be upset. And Nate would be completely shocked… She fumbled with her seatbelt—was this the right thing to do?

A loud beep interrupted Blair's thoughts. The sound of a flight attendant filled the plane. "Excuse us ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for landing. It is currently seven thirty in Bangkok, Thailand and we will be landing shortly."

Blair took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. Despite all of her doubts, she couldn't wait to see her Chuck. She wondered how he was doing. Blair silently scolded herself; of course he was doing horribly. She had to be careful with what she would say to him. After all that's happened... The plane suddenly took a deep dive. Blair gripped her arm rest tightly and looked out the window. She could now see the bright lights of the city. After a couple of minutes the plane finally landed and it was time to leave the plane and see him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................................

Chuck paced the floor of the airport and checked his watch repeatedly. He was becoming so impatient. The flight was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago. He adjusted his silken Armani tie and checked the flight details once again. Sighing with frustration, he walked up to the front desk, where a blonde flight attendant was eyeing him.

"Excuse me," stated Chuck impatiently, "When is the flight from New York city landing?"

The flight attendant batted her eyelashes at him before checking the computer screen. "It landed sir, the plane is currently dispatching. She smiled at him. Chuck ignored her obvious flirting and nodded silently. He backed away from the desk as soon as people began to make their way out of the terminal. His heart began to pound forcefully in his chest. He couldn't believe in only a second he would see her. This hopefulness he had in his heart seemed to heal him for only a moment. For just a little while he was lifted out of his depression and he saw clearly. His eyes scanned the crowd for the familiar head of brunette hair, but what caught Chuck's attention suddenly were the royal blue Jimmy Choo shoes he saw. Blair loved Jimmy Choo shoes. Chuck Bass' heart actually skipped…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blair's blue Jimmy Choo shoes made quick clicking sound down the terminal. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest and run away. Blair adjusted her oversized Coach bag. Her whole body was literally shaking. As soon as she saw the light of the airport, she began scanning the crowd for a head of dark brown hair or at least that signature bow tie. Blair peeked out behind a very tall man and noticed the sleeve of a tailored jacket…probably Armani. Chuck loved Armani…Blair couldn't breath…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There he was. Blair saw him standing there with a look of hope. His strong jaw was set tightly and he was fumbling his fingers. Blair took a breath. She noticed dark circles around his eyes and his face seemed a little more pale than usual. His shirt and jacket sleeves were slightly dishelveled and his tie was loose. Blair's heart cried as she saw the toll of his father's death. As soon as she met his gaze… his cold gray eyes suddenly turned warm.

Blair quickened her pace and stopped once she stood right in front of him.

"Chuck…" Blair whispered. She was about to say something else, but her mind turned into mush as Chuck's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Blair's rested her hands on his chest and nuzzled her nose against his. She noticed that Chuck was breathing heavily, so she brought her hand up and rested it against his mouth and gently caressed his lips. Chuck closed his eyes briefly and placed a small kiss on Blair's fingers. "Hi," Chuck mumbled against her fingers; he grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. He opened his eyes in order to look fully into Blair's. The corners of Blair's mouth twitched slightly as tears flooded her eyes. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Chuck's forehead. As she did this a few tears fell down Blair's cheeks. "I love you Chuck," she hiccupped. She brought up her free hand and ran her fingers through his messy hair.

Chuck tightened his grip around Blair's waist and brought his lips against hers. Blair kissed him back eagerly, desperately and silently hoping that Chuck would never let go. They kissed for a minute, every couple of seconds the kiss would grow passionate and then slow down briefly. Due to lack of oxygen, Blair finally pulled away. She breathed in fully and placed her head in the crook of Chuck's neck.

While keeping one arm around her, Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple black velvet jewelry box. Blair remained in the same position and hardly noticed when Chuck pulled out a beautiful white gold engagement ring from the box. Chuck kissed Blair's neck, "Blair," he whispered.

Blair lifted her head up and looked into Chuck's eyes. Her gaze didn't falter even when Chuck got down on one knee and presented the ring to her. "Oh…" exclaimed a breathless Blair as she saw the engagement ring. She was completely speechless as she marveled at the sight of the ring but more importantly she was breathless at the sight of Chuck Bass standing on one knee for her.

Chuck grabbed Blair's left hand, bringing it to his lips. He slid the ring gently on her finger. A Perfect fit. "For my future wife," stated Chuck hoarsely.

He was beginning to feel the power of the emotion that was running through him. He brought her hand to his lips again and he kissed the ring on her finger. Blair let a few stray tears fall from her eyes before wiping them away with her free hand. She took one step closer to Chuck and ran both of her hands through his hair. The shiny glint of her engagement sparkled under the fluorescent lighting of the airport. "It's beautiful," Blair whispered in awe. She let her hand fall down to his cheek where she met his intense gaze. "I love you so much," confessed Blair. She couldn't stop saying those important words.

Chuck broke the gaze and placed a soft kiss on Blair's stomach. He got up from his place on the floor and took Blair's hand. "I love you too." Chuck choked out. Blair noticed how hard it was to openly say those words. She knew he meant them wholeheartedly, but the wounds from his relationship with his father really affected him.

Blair snapped out of her thoughts and let a smile grace her face. Chuck responded with a small smirk…typical Chuck Bass.

"So Bass," sniffled Blair as she tried to regain composure. "You propose to me over the phone, I accept and we're here." She glanced around the airport. "When will I be called Mrs. Bass?" She asked jokingly.

Chuck's eyes graced the floor as he interlaced his fingers with Blair's. He began to pull her towards the luggage drop off area. "Tonight." He stated seriously.

Blair's eyes widened slightly and her heart pounded loudly. "Tonight?" She asked shocked. "But Chuck…" They now reached the luggage area and Chuck let go of Blair's hand in order to grab her large Coach suitcase. Blair stared at him still in shock by his answer. She didn't have a dress and what about a minister…who was going to marry them?

Chuck rolled her suitcase towards Blair and placed it in front of her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. Blair watched him in confusion.

"Hello," said Chuck quietly, "Yes is everything set?" He nodded, "Yes…make sure everything is prepared." Chuck nodded once more and hung up. Without a word he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and kissed Blair's neck. "C'mon," he whispered as he pulled her out of the crowd that had gathered.

"Chuck," said Blair. The two of them were quickly walking through the airport. "Chuck." Said Blair.

Chuck stopped this time and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked quickly.

Blair glanced outside and saw a taxi waiting. "Where are we going?"

Chuck leaned in and gave Blair a soft kiss. "To our wedding."

Her pounding heart had now dropped into her stomach. Before Blair could respond, Chuck had pulled her outside and into the taxi.

**Yay! This story is so much fun to write you have no idea. I'm so excited for the new episode tomorrow, though I'm kind of hoping for a Blair and Chuck reunion/make up but I don't think that's going to happen:( I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought about it! Thank you so much for to all who have reviewed and/or read my story!**


	4. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

The shimmering lights of the city sparkling against the night sky fascinated Blair. Holding Chuck's hand tightly, Blair marveled at the sights of a city that she has never seen before. "It's amazing out there," Blair expressed excitedly as she turned towards Chuck. Chuck too was gazing out the window, but his eyes were not filled with the same joy Blair's were. He turned his head so that he could look into Blair's eyes. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

Blair smiled sadly, "I love it…I want you to enjoy it too."

Raising his hand to cup Blair's chin, Chuck smirked softly, "I am. Your smile is enough for the both of us."

Blair's heart melted. She grabbed his hand that was holding her chin and placed a long sweet kiss there. "But I won't be happy until you smile too." She nudged her forehead against his.

Chuck sighed. "You'll see me smile when you walk down the aisle."

Blair inwardly sighed. "Well Chuck Bass," said Blair, "You are a romantic…who knew you had so many sweet words to say to me?" She smiled.

Chuck's mouth twitched into a slight smile but he quickly composed himself. "From now on, it'll be sweet talk 24/7."

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

Their taxi began to slow down. "Are we here already?" asked Blair as she looked out the window.

Chuck stared straight ahead. "Yeah."

Their taxi came to a slow stop. Chuck quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and handed the driver a one hundred dollar bill. Blair heard him mumble something to the driver, but she could barely hear him. Once Chuck was done talking, he grabbed Blair's hand and led her out of the car. Blair's eyes fell on one of the most beautiful chapels she has ever seen. She allowed Chuck to lead her inside, where they both met with a short, smiling man who stood there next to a tall woman.

"Hello," greeted the friendly man, "Are you Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf?" He asked with a slight accent.

"Yes," said Chuck "Is everything ready?"

Blair watched the man nod, "Yes Mr. Bass."

Chuck nodded quickly towards the man while he gently grabbed Blair's face in his hands. Their eyes met. "Everything is set. I'll let you get ready." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and Blair placed her hand on his tie. "You…" Chuck struggled, "You're sure you want to do this?"

Blair nodded her head instinctively as she took a deep breath, "Yes." She stated affectionately, "I want to be your wife."

Chuck gazed into her eyes, a slight smile forming on his face. "You'll be mine forever."

Blair touched his cheek, "I was always yours." She leaned in and placed her lips against his. Chuck returned the kiss, before slowly pulling away. Without breaking eye contact, Blair blew Chuck a kiss and backed away. The woman who was standing next to the minister gently grabbed Blair's arm and led her into a back room.

The minister smiled, "When you are ready give me a signal and the ceremony will start."

Blair nodded kindly at the minister before looking once more at Chuck. She allowed the woman to lead her into a small dimly lit room. The room was adorned with simple decorations including a wooden cross on the wall. A large garment bag was lying on a chair in the corner of the room. A curious Blair walked towards the bag.

"Here," said the woman with a thick accent, "I will open for you."

Blair stood aside as the woman unzipped the bag revealing a white material—a wedding dress. Blair gasped as she saw the whole dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. Blair reached out to touch the fabric. The floor length, strapless gown was as soft as cotton. Blair turned the dress to reveal a large, beautiful white bow resting on the back. The dress was perfect. "Oh…" cooed Blair, "This is beautiful."

The woman smiled as she took the dress out of the garment bag. She handed the dress to Blair. "I will let you change." The kind woman bowed her head slightly and left the room.

Blair stood there silently, feeling warm tears gather into her eyes. Her wedding dress was in her very own grasp. All of her life she had been dreaming about this moment and it was finally here. Her dream groom was not Nate anymore…it was Chuck. Blair brushed away the tears that fell from her face. She carried her dress to a small chair in the corner of the room and started to get ready. The wedding dress seemed like it was made just for her. As Blair slipped it on she couldn't help but notice that it hugged her gently—it was the perfect size. After zipping it up, she turned to look into a tiny mirror that was placed on a wooden end table. The sight of herself in the wedding gown almost blew her away. Blair's eyes caught the sight of two boxes that were placed beside the end table. Curiously Blair picked them up and placed them on the chair. The smaller box, once opened, revealed a beautiful pair of satin white heels. Blair gasped as she took one shoe out and noticed a tiny bow resting on the corner of the heel. It matched her dress perfectly. A smile never left her face as Blair slipped her feet into the shoes. A perfect fit. Blair closed the box and set it aside. A another box, resting underneath shoe box, was now visible to her. Her hands were shaking, yet she managed to get the top off the box. Blair's eyes widened—a beautiful white headband lay there. She picked it up revealing a large bow that lay attached to the side.

There was a quick knock on the door. "Yes," said Blair quietly. Her eyes never left the headband that was in her hands. The door opened quickly and the woman walked briskly inside. "Everything is ready." She said. She took the headband from Blair's hands and placed it on her head. "The ceremony will start soon." The woman adjusted Blair's hair so that it flowed around her. She then grabbed a beautiful bouquet arranged of white and pink roses and handed the bouquet to Blair. A little smile graced Blair's face as she looked at the arrangement. A big white bow was tied around the bouquet. Gently tracing her finger across the bow, Blair breathed in deeply. "I'm ready," she whispered. As soon as those words left her mouth, she was whisked away by the woman and placed in front of two large wooden doors. The woman gave her a reassuring smile, before opening one door slightly and stepping inside.

Gripping the bouquet tightly, Blair attempted to calm her nerves. She heard the soft playing of the piano and the opening notes of the wedding march. Her heart quickened in pace as the doors to the chapel were opened. One look into Chuck's eyes was all it took for Blair's infamous butterflies to start. Her eye contact with him did not falter as she strode toward him. Finally she arrived to the alter. The woman who had helped her before was there to take her bouquet, allowing Blair to hold Chuck's hand. The minister began to speak, yet Blair could not pay attention to the words that were spoken. She was too preoccupied with the gaze that she was locked into with Chuck's eyes. Blair gave Chuck a small smile. He breathed in and blinked back a couple of tears that were forming into his eyes. 'You're beautiful' Chuck mouthed silently. The butterflies in her stomach danced.

"Now we shall recite the vows," stated the minister. Chuck turned slightly to grab a ring from the kind man they met upon their arrival. He turned back around holding a simple white gold wedding band.

"Please place the ring on her finger." Directed the minister, "Do you Chuck Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be you lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health…till death do you part?"

Chuck slipped the ring on her finger, "I do." He lifted Blair's hand and kissed the ring gently. Blair's breath hitched in her throat. She was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the woman holding a similar white gold wedding band. Blair smiled at the woman and took the ring.

"Do you Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Chuck Bartholomew Bass to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health…till death do you part?" A single tear fell down Blair's cheek as she slipped the ring onto Chuck's finger. "I do."

The minister clapped his hand together, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chuck did not waste a second before wrapping both arms around Blair's waist and pulling her against him. Their noses grazed for a moment as Chuck whispered, "I love you" to Blair and then pulled her into a kiss. Blair kissed Chuck back with all of the energy and love she had in her. Chuck brought his hand underneath her neck and kissed her more forcefully—it took all of Blair's will power to pull away. "Chuck," she breathed. She smiled at him before giving him a shorter yet still loving kiss. "Save it for the honeymoon," she joked. It took all of Chuck Bass's willpower to not crack a smile and for a moment he let his dark emotions go. A wide smile graced his face, sending Blair's heart into full melting mode. She immediately grabbed his face and kissed the corners of his mouth that were turned up into a smile.

The pain and heartache both endured in the past weeks suddenly lifted, even if it was only for just a moment. This moment was crucial to both of them. They were Mr. and Mrs. Bass officially.

The two teenagers smiled at one another as they turned toward the minister. The woman handed Blair's bouquet back to her and bowed her head. Blair gave the woman a smile.

"Thank you," said Chuck to all those in the chapel. Blair squeezed his hand. "Yes," she added, "Thank you so much."

The man who arranged everything bowed, "I thank you both. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass."

Chuck gave the two witnesses and the minister a slight head nod, before leading Blair down aisle. Blair waved to everyone. The Queen Bee and Chuck Bass stepped out of the chapel hand in hand. "Oh my god," exclaimed Blair as she giggled, "I—we…we're married."

Chuck nodded his head a slight grin on his face. He pulled Blair closer to him. Surprised by Chuck's sudden action, Blair wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his chin. Chuck's grin began to slowly falter, something that Blair noticed immediately. "What's wrong?" asked Blair.

Chuck shook his head, "Nothing." He attempted to smile but it quickly vanished.

"Sweetie," soothed Blair, "I'm here you can tell me anything." She grabbed his chin and gently forced him to look at her. Chuck gulped heavily as he searched Blair's eyes, "Never leave me."

Blair was surprised at Chuck's words, but the vulnerable look in his eyes reassured Blair that he truly meant them. "Never," stated Blair forcefully. She grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him with all of the emotion she could muster. Chuck wove his fingers into Blair's hair, as she mumbled against his lips, "This is forever…"

Chuck enveloped Blair into a hug and began to kiss her neck—when suddenly a loud ringing echoed. The two of them pulled away, "I'm sorry." Chuck kissed Blair's forehead and pulled out his ringing cell phone. "What?" he answered harshly.

Blair watched intently as pure confusion and shock etched Chuck's features. "What the hell are you doing calling me?" Chuck angrily asked. "What? You never call and now…look I'm busy." Chuck ran his fingers through his hair, "I fully capable of making my own decisions. No—I'm not going—what?" His voiced raised, "You've gotta be kidding me!" Chuck slammed his phone shut and threw it against the pavement.

Running towards him, Bair took Chuck's hand. "Chuck"—she began.

"My uncle is here." Chuck stated. "Jack."

**A/N**

**DUN DUN…lol I hope everyone likes the update! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think!**


	5. Unwelcome Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

The drive to the hotel was a long and silent one, complete with Blair holding Chuck's hand and making sure he didn't do anything rash. Tentatively glancing at him, Blair could feel the tension hovering over Chuck.

"Will deal with him," reassured Blair, "We'll deal with it together." She placed her free hand on his knee.

Chuck simply glanced at Blair. "I haven't seen Uncle Jack in so long and suddenly he's here." Chuck laughed bitterly, "The man didn't even bother showing up to the funeral." Chuck visibly winced as he mentioned the funeral—something Blair noticed right away. She kissed his cheek affectionately but she didn't say one word. Chuck's mood was dangerous right now …something that she had to keep in mind. Their taxi slowed to a stop. Blair let go of Chuck's hand in order to reach into her purse for her wallet. Apparently Chuck beat her to it because the driver just placed a bill into his pocket and got out of the car.

Chuck reached out and stroked Blair's neck, sending shivers down her spine. Blair made eye contact with him. He gave her a small smirk, before adjusting his tie and exiting the car. Blair adjusted her purse to her shoulder, gathered the skirt of her gown, and stepped out of the car. Chuck immediately grabbed a hold of her hand and led her into the hotel where Jack Bass would be waiting for them in the lobby. The two walked through the magnificent hotel that was decorated beautifully with traditional Thai décor. The surroundings were astounding and Blair would have truly enjoyed them—if it wasn't for the tall man that was standing before them smirking…a trait that runs in the family apparently.

"My nephew," stated Jack Bass opening his arms into a hug. "It's been too long."

Chuck stood there staring at Jack, his eyes were narrowed. "Where have you been Uncle Jack?" Chuck sneered, "You missed the excitement."

Jack lowered his arms slowly, "Charles please. Don't be this way. I'm your Uncle Jack." He let a big cheesy grin light up his face. Blair felt like throwing up. Jack continued, "I came here to Thailand because I care about you." He frowned, "I know how hard you are taking your father's death and knowing you I know how"—he raised an eyebrow at Blair, "Irrational you can be."

Jack stepped closer to the couple. "Let me guess," said Jack, "This is the infamous Blair Waldorf." Jack took Bair's hand and attempted to kiss it, however both Blair and Chuck refused to let that happen. Blair instantly withdrew her hand away in disgust and Chuck well—he decided to punch Jack in the nose.

Blair gasped as she witnessed Jack crouching over, grasping his nose. Chuck simply stood there as shook his hand out, a proud smirk gracing his features. "It's Blair Bass now." He let the words sink in. Jack slowly straightened up. "You always had a good arm." He brushed himself off and eyed Blair. "You two got married…" Jack laughed, "And here I thought my nephew would be a ladies' man forever." Jack rubbed his swollen nose.

"Listen," stated Blair coldly, "Chuck is fine with me. We're heading back to New York." She smiled fakely, "So you we won't be needing your help."

Chuck's jaw tightened as he glanced at Blair, "New York?"

Blair noticed an obnoxious smirk appear on Jack's face, but she chose to ignore it as she looked at her husband. "Yes, New York. We have school in three days." Blair brought her free hand up and placed it on Chuck's shoulder. "It's our home."

Blair allowed her gaze to remain on her husband, who seemed so desperately trying to fight off the emotional plague that was his father's death. Blair never realized that Chuck was considering staying away from New York for good.

Chuck remained silent as his troubled eyes scanned the ground. After a couple of minutes, Chuck let go of Blair's hand, much to the dismay of Blair. Blair felt her stomach drop.

"I need a drink," Chuck whispered hoarsely. He glanced over at Jack before walking towards the bar.

Blair tried to ignore the sudden shaking that overtook her legs as she watched Chuck walk over to the bar. A fresh batch of tears decided to make an appearance in her eyes. She was now shivering miserably. Her eyes never left Chuck, even when a tall figure stood beside her. Bair felt her bare shoulders being covered. She glanced momentarily at the jacket that Jack had placed on her shoulders before pushing it off from her. The jacket fell to the ground with a soft thud. "Leave him alone," stated Blair. "I'm his wife and I'm going to take care of him."

Jack stepped closer to Blair. "My nephew will never change. He will always turn to that big bottle of vodka that he is drinking. He's not fit to run Bass industries…let alone be married."

Blair turned sharply towards Jack. "So that is what this is about," she said anger rising in her voice, "You only care about Bass Industries." She eyed him up and down with a look of pure disgust on her face. "Chuck will never let you have his father's company."

Jack laughed coldly, "Well there is always that little thing called a will."

Blair clenched her fists together. She wanted so desperately to wipe off that smirk on his face.

Jack let his eyes glance at the bar. "Blair since you're his wife…you might want to help me take your drunk husband to the plane."

Blair's heart jumped as she looked at the bar. There was Chuck with a bottle of liquor in his hand—passed out.

"Chuck!" Blair cried as she ran over to him. She gently picked his head up. Chuck's eyes were blood shot and the strong scent of liquor drenched his breath. Blair couldn't control the tears that began to fall from her eyes. This was her wedding day…

"The only way to get him back to New York is if you take him on the private jet that I have ready," stated Jack.

Blair scoffed through her tears, "Will you be joining us on this trip?"

"It's the only way you're going back to New York with Chuck," Jack stated bluntly.

Jack's words pierced through Blair's heart. Chuck had been running away from New York. He was in such a bad state—she needed to bring him home and keep him safe.

"Fine," sniffed Blair.

It all happened so quickly. First Blair was standing in front of Chuck, confessing her love for him forever—next she knows she is sitting in the Bass's private jet, stroking her husband's hair as his head lay in her lap. It was not the honeymoon she had expected…

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! Sorry I took awhile to update! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to all who have reviewed! :) **


	6. Hangover

Blair's eyes fluttered open as a soft ding echoed throughout the plane. The flight attendance's voice immediately followed with instructions for landing. Blair adjusted herself in her seat while carefully trying not to wake a sleeping Chuck. She smiled softly as she ran her hand through his dark brown locks. Her wedding band and engagement ring sparkled.

"Nice rock." Stated Jack Bass.

Blair rolled her eyes as she made eye contact with the smug Uncle. "Nice broken nose. I think a broken arm will go really well with it." She retorted. She glared at him before returning her attention to Chuck. She hated to wake him, but they were about to land in New York soon.

She continued to stroke his head gently, "Chuck?" She cooed. "We're going to land soon."

Blair watched attentively as Chuck's eyes opened slowly. The dark circles underneath his eyes were still relevant. He rubbed his tired eyes slowly before getting up. Blair watched as he paused midway and let out a painful groan.

"Wow," stated Chuck hoarsely while he rubbed his forehead vigorously.

Blair frowned as she saw his state. She reached out and rubbed his back. "Bad headache?" she asked. Chuck barely mumbled a yes before placing his head on her lap once again.

The flight attendant made her way down the aisle toward Chuck and Blair. "Mr. Bass. You're going to need to get into your seat with your seatbelt. We'll be arriving in New York in about fifteen minutes." The older woman smiled gently at Blair before walking towards the front of the private jet.

Chuck's jaw tensed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. Blair stroked his face softly. "It'll be okay. We'll be home soon. I'll get you some aspirin as soon as we arrive at the hotel."

Chuck sighed deeply. Turning his head toward Blair, he opened his eyes in order to look at her. Blair met his watchful gaze with one of her own and smiled sympathetically. Chuck allowed his gaze to remain on her for another moment. Once more he closed his eyes briefly. Clenching his jaw in pain, he sat up quickly and rested his back against his seat.

Once he relaxed there, Blair placed a hand on either side of him in order to put his belt around him. As she tightened it around his waist, Chucks own hands covered hers. The action caused Blair to look into his bloodshot eyes. His soft drawl filled her ears. "How long was I out for?"

Blair gulped as she forced herself to think about his drunken state during the whole plane ride. "For pretty much the whole flight." She responded. She offered him a small reassuring smile, but Chuck refused to give in to her sweet gesture. He clenched his teeth in anger as he broke eye contact with her. Tears stung Blair's eyes as witnessed Chuck's reaction. She stroked the left side of his face in an attempt to get him to look at her.

From the other side of the aisle, Jack Bass was grinning smugly as he watched his nephew's reaction to his hangover. He let out a low chuckle, "Nice wedding night huh?"

Blair tensed at Jack's words but chose to ignore him. Chuck on the other hand had an entirely different reaction. His arm shot up as he pointed threateningly at his uncle. "Shut the hell up," Chuck warned.

Jack feigned fear as he let his own laughter fill the plane. "Charles it's a joke. Where's the wedded bliss?" He grinned once more before patting his swollen nose gently.

Blair watched as Chuck grinded his teeth together; his impatience seemed to be growing by the second. "What is he doing here?" Chuck whispered irritably.

She sifted in her seat uncomfortably. "You don't remember?" She asked hesitantly. "We needed to get home fast and Jack happened to be there with the private jet ready to go." Blair glanced down at their joined hands. "Convenient huh?"

Shutting his eyes tightly as a frown graced his forehead, Chuck let out a shallow breath. "I was completely out our whole wedding night." His voice was filled with regret. "Blair…"

Blair's hand quickly covered his lips. "Shh," she reassured, "Chuck don't worry. We're going home." She grabbed his chin firmly while her worried eyes found his tortured ones. "Everything will be alright. Okay?" Her voice broke slightly. She wanted so desperately for him to not feel any guilt. He already was carrying a huge weight upon his shoulders in the form of his father's death.

His eyes finally made contact with hers, but his gaze faltered after only a moment of intense contact with the brunette. "I'm still a disappointment." he mumbled bitterly to himself.

Blair frowned while pushing her forehead against his. "You don't disappoint me." Her eyes shifted so that she could once again make eye contact. "I love you."

Chuck stared at the girl before him. His heart raced in response to her words. Chuck Bass' heart never raced. He released one of his hands from Blair's grip and placed it underneath Blair's chin. He rubbed it affectionately allowing the pain that had been eating away at his heart to disappear for a moment.

Blair smiled sweetly at him and placed her lips against his for a small kiss. Chuck responded immediately by grabbing Blair's chin firmly and rubbing his tongue slowly against Blair's lips. Her eyes closed briefly as their kiss deepened. Grabbing his head gently, Blair ran her fingers through Chuck's hair. The two newlyweds continued to get carried away until a smug voice filled the private plane.

"PDA you too," stated a sarcastic Jack Bass, "You're making me feel lonely here."

The sound of the unwelcome Bass separated the love struck pair and caused a dark mood to once again overtake Chuck's mind.

Blair bit her swollen lips as she tried to ignore the sound of the Bass she completely detested. She lay back in her seat while keeping her fingers interlocked with Chuck's.

Both Blair and Chuck gazed out the window as the sight of the city came into clear view. Blair smiled slightly at the view of the city she called her home. Chuck's expression, on the other hand; held something different—contempt frustration, and pain—he was suddenly reminded of why he ran away in the first place.

Blair squeezed his hand comfortingly; however, he did not return the gesture. His mood darkened as the plane inched closer to the ground.

The expression of the third Bass on the plane was also different. Jack Bass smirked mischievously as sinisterly glee overcame him—he couldn't wait for his plan to take off and finally have Bass Empire slip into his grasp.

I'm sorry. It's been a really long time since I've updated. I work on so many different writing projects at once that I tend to leave them alone for a long time. I hope this makes up for lost time! I will definitely work on updating this story quicker. Hope you all continue to read and again thanks to the reviewers! You guys are awesome.


End file.
